During Winter Break
by GothicEmoLover
Summary: George/OC/Fred. NO INCEST!


Disclaimer-This is my first posted story, so try to take it easy and help me out. I'll try as hard as I can to make this worth your time. My name is not J.K. Rowling so I do not own anything other than Skyler.

Okay before I begin I'll tell you everything you need to know about me so you don't get confused later. Hello, my name is Skyler Lynn Jones and I'm 16. I am in Gryffindor and I'm a seventh year (you would think I'd be a sixth year but I'm super smart). I have velvet red hair (like a velvet cupcake), electric blue eyes and an athletically beautiful body. Ever since I was in my third year I have had a crush on Fred and George Weasley (known as King Pranksters, Gryffindor Twins or Identical Hotties). You're going to suspect that this will end as a lovely fairy tale well…it's not going to. There is going to be some sex.

"Talking"

**December 23, 1995**

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room around midnight because for some odd reason I couldn't sleep. I was sitting on one of the couches while staring into the fire when I started drawing invisible circles on my thighs not realizing my red night gown was riding up until you could see my scarlet panties. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't see one of my long time crushes George Weasley until he sat down next to me. I jumped and said "Merlin George you scared me". George chuckled and said "I'm sorry". I turned around and stared into the fire again when I felt one of George's hands on my thigh. I didn't think anything of it so I just ignored it until it slid closer and closer to my exposed panties. Right when his fingers touched the outside of my panties I turned around and kissed him. George was frozen in shock because he was finally kissing me. He didn't realize he wasn't kissing back until he felt I start breaking the kiss so doing the only thing he could think of, he grabbed my head and violently smashed his lips onto mine. I again tried breaking the kiss but realized that George wasn't going to let that happen after having his lips smashed onto mine again. So I pushed him off of me with all of my strength. I turned and went to stand up when George grabbed my wrist, turned me around and punched me in the jaw causing my bottom lip to be busted open. "So that's it. You're just going to kiss me and then walk away. You disgusting little whore". He turned around to leave when he felt me grab his arm. He was just about to scream at me to let go of him when I said "George, you didn't let me finish". George was wondering what I was talking about when I gently pushed him into a sitting position on the couch. I then knelt in front of him and his breath got caught in his throat when I started to unbuckle his belt. After it was unbuckled I slowly pulled off his jeans and then his boxers. When his lower half was nude I bent over and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and with one hard tug ripped it right off his body. "Oops" I said. I then lent back and gently grabbed George. He let out a deep moan from the back of his throat when I licked him from his balls, up his shaft to his head. I then stuck him into my mouth and started bobbing my head up and down all the while sucking and licking him. While I was doing this George was moaning very loud knowing the only people here during the winter break was me, him and his twin Fred. George was starting to wonder where Fred was when he heard "WHAT THE HELL". Me and him turned around to see Fred (who was wearing nothing but boxers) standing at the bottom of the stairs that led to the boy's dorms. Fred quickly strode over to George and punched him in the gut. He then yelled "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS. YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TOUCH HER IF I WASN'T ALLOWED TO". He went to punch George again when I said "Who said you couldn't touch me". Fred and George looked over at me and I said "I want the both of you". Fred quickly took off his boxers and him and George both went over to me and pushed me onto the couch. Fred sat on my right and started to kiss my lips while George sat on my left and started to kiss my neck. Between my moans and Fred and George's kisses I said "Fuck me please". Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. They ran over and carried me up to their dorm room. When they got there they threw me on one of their beds and started undressing me. When I was completely naked they both climbed into the bed with me and started to touch me. Fred slowly slipped two of his fingers into me while George started to lick my nipples. After awhile George slipped into my backside while Fred slipped into my front. We worked in rhythm, Fred pulls out and Georges thrusts in. This went on for awhile until all three of us somehow came at the same time. All three of us were exhausted and right before we fell asleep I said "I love both of you".


End file.
